I'm Back
by Flipkicks
Summary: Retelling episode 167 with a little twist. What if Jaden recognize his feelings for a certain Obelisk Queen during their final days at Duel Academy, will he leave as he wanted or will he stay and graduate with his friends? What will Jaden do?


**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is one of my childhood anime growing up, a Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx fanfic simply called I'm Back, where it'll take place after the pair duels where Judai starts to change back to his regular self. Since 167 was the last time the two would have a tender moment they have together, why not change where she confess her feelings towards him.**

**Jaden and Co. will be referred to their dubbed names.**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thought**

_Thought _**Spirit talking**

* * *

**Phase 1: Standby**

Jaden Yuki, considered as the star student and Duel Academy's top duelist. Today is going to be his last week staying his second home and with his friends. Walking down the familiar route to the Slifer Red Dorm. After the pair duel tournament, Jaden and Alexis managed to reconcile their relationship during their duel against Tyranno and Blair.

As Jaden walks down the route to the Slifer dorms, he felt the spirit of his friend, Yubel. _Jaden, are you sure that you want to leave this early? You still have your friends who are going to graduate with you._ Yubel said, concern about Jaden's decision.

'I need to make sure that they aren't involve in this last match against Nightshroud. They need to have a normal life where I'm not needed.' Jaden replied mentally to Yubel, as much as he wanted to graduate with his friends he knew that there was one final problem. 'Each one of them are destined to be something great, Syrus is going to join his brother in the pro leagues, Chazz is going to run his families business, Alexis is going to become a teacher here while she goes abroad to Duel Academy North America. I certainly don't have any ideas on what I should do. The only thing that I've been thinking of is traveling the world and make sure that this world doesn't see any darkness until the day I die.' Jaden clutches his fists angrily as he looks up to see a familiar face. "Alexis..."

Alexis Rhodes, known as the Obelisk Blue Queen due to her beauty, smarts and is one of the best top duelist on the Academy. She was stand by the pipes close by the Slifer Dorm. She looks up and half smiles sadly at her friend and crush. "Jaden..." He walks up to her and is a few centimeters away from her. "Thank you for today." He looks at her confusingly.

"What was it? I don't remember doing anything." He said.

"Actually, thanks to you, you've cleared my thoughts. I didn't know if you would be the same Jaden all of us come to know and love." She smiles heart warmly as did Jaden.

"The same?" Jaden said confuse once again. "If it was about the alternative dimension that you've been thinking of, I've decided to put that behind me now."

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Alexis shook her head as Jaden begins to think what she was really trying to say. She looks at the nearby ship on the shore as did Jaden. "Once we graduate, all of us will part ways and explore our own journeys ahead of us." She walks up to the cliff and sits down, crossing her legs. Jaden walks behind her and sits next to her as the two teens/young adults look at the boat and sea together.

"Yeah, still can't believe that 3 years had already passed by us." Jaden chuckled a bit and scratches the back of his head. "We've had some crazy times here, from the sacred beasts, the SoL and the alternative dimension trip, to our regular lives here as students." Jaden places his hands on the ground and he felt Alexis's hand touch his.

"I'm glad that I was able to meet everyone, especially you, Jaden." Her face started to show a faint blush on her cheeks as she rests her head on his left shoulder, "3 years ago, I thought that it was going to be a boring year and year later but when you enrolled here, everything had more meaning to it. I was able to have more fun then I would had, I got to have many good friends and the memories of all of us during some of the school events." She smiles as the two unintentionally intertwine their hands together.

"I feel the same way Alexis." She blushes as she think's he acknowledges her feelings for him, "I didn't think that I've would have become friends with a Obelisk Blue, until I met you. Out of all of my friends I made here in this school, you're the most special. All the times we've hung out during our regular time before the events would happen, I always liked our time when it was just us." Her blush became more apparent as her face grew redder. "I also found something very interesting..."

Alexis didn't know what was going to happen, either he's going to confess to her or do something very stupid. "A-a-a-and w-w-w-what would that be?" She stuttered real bad like she hadn't do.

"During making up my homework and quiz make ups, I end up finding a word that Harrington once said during my duel with him." Alexis eye widen "Fiancee is someone you truly loved that you want to spend the rest of your life with he or she. I was stupid for not noticing it, that match means that I was to-be your husband in the near future." The two teens then look at each other, both blushing as both Kuriboh and Yubel were watching them, snickering.

"Do...you really want to do that Jay?" She whispers and looks down at the ground so that he doesn't see her face, "I mean..." Alexis couldn't find the right words until she felt his lips on hers. Shocked and awe from their first kiss, Alexis slowly closes her eyes and begins kissing back at her crush. Jaden's arms would snake his way to her waist and while she places her arms around his neck. The two teens stayed like this for a couple of minutes until they stopped for the lack of air.

"You are really special to me Lex. I didn't think that after our pair duel against Blair and Hassleberry, I finally know what it's like to fall in love." Jaden smiles as he confess his feeling for her, which made her blush.

"It's not fair. I can't believe that you confess while I was about too." She mutters to herself as Jaden grins.

"This is all new to me, Atticus was all gun-ho when I asked him about the word 'fiancee' after reading it." Alexis's eyes widen. "Yes, I had to tell it to your brother, I was still a new to these types of feelings an all."

"Well at least this was for nothing." She smiles as the two look back at the ship.

"So where does this lead us?" Jaden asks her, "You're gonna be a teacher here but you want to go abroad and study. Your brother told me."

"I see." She looks at the ground.

"Should we take this step or..." Jaden waited for her answer as she give him a quick kiss.

"I think that we should take the next step...even though we are about to part ways soon." She smiles sadly again.

Jaden stood up with Alexis as they kept their hands intertwine. Alexis was about to let go but Jaden kept a firm grip, "Why don't you spend the night here, it's kinda getting late as it is. Don't worry I won't do anything irrational." He friendly puts his hands up as Alexis snickers. "That way we can have some time together, even though we'll leave in a couple of days."

"You sure Jay? You think the others will find out?" She sounded like a young teen again as Jaden chuckles a bit.

"Lex, we're almost young adults. Sure we're young but we're responsible. If you decide that if you want to sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the top bunk or you can have Chazz's old room." Jaden laid out her options.

"Knowing you Jay, I think you'll be respectful and won't do anything bad so I'll go to your room. And plus when did you start to using big words?" She toys with her new boyfriend, making Jaden groan. Knowing that she was going to ask.

"I picked up some new words thanks to Crowler." He mumbles as he walks away, Alexis catches up to him and starts to have fun but unknowingly, their friends Syrus, Hassleberry,Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine, and Chazz all saw the new couple.

"It's about time they got together." Both Mindy and Jasmine cheered for them.

"Good timing too, Sarge and you guys are going to all part ways an all. Its nice to see the Sarge back to his normal self." Hassleberry smiles to see his friend back.

"I can't believe that Lexi would fall for him!" Chazz comically cries his heart out and others sweat drop.

"But still, lets leave them. They might want to be alone and besides, I recorded them confessing! Mom and dad are going to freak out when I send them this!" Atticus freaked out happily and all of them look at the recorded video. The others all look over the recording over and over again. Jaden and both Alexis sneezed and had a bad feeling about this.

Slifer Dorms: Jaden's room

"You have the same feeling Jay?" Alexis asks her new boyfriend.

"Yeah...I think that it may be your brother." He replies.

"I may have to have a 'talk' with him later..."

"And this 'talk' would be happen to hitting the living day lights out of him would it?" Jaden grins as she begins to laugh a bit. 'It's good to be myself again...'

* * *

**And that ends the chapter I hope you guys found this story interesting as it will place from 167 to post series. The main couple is Jaden and Alexis.**

**Hope to talk to you guys soon and I'll talk to you guys later.**


End file.
